Basidiomycete spores have been implicated in late fall asthma and hay fever problems. The objectives of this research are to identify the airborne basidiospores in Tulsa, determine their concentrations, and establish their seasonal fluctuations. Sampling equipment currently being used for the study of aeroallergens in Tulsa is not efficient for collecting basidiospores. For this research two sampling stations will be established in Tulsa, each consisting of a Burkard volumetric spore trap. In addition to determining the concentration of basidiospores, the presence and abundance of other aeroallergens will also be studied.